A mobile communication application system of a geostationary satellite is commonly known as “satellite communication in motion”, which is an application in great need and developed rapidly in the field of satellite communication currently. In addition to advantages such as wide coverage of the satellite communication, no limitation on terrain and territory, and stable and reliable transmission line, the “satellite communication in motion” truly achieves a wideband mobile communication.
Presently, there is no mature solution of a satellite communication in motion system based on MEMS inertial navigation (which is referred to as MEMS inertial navigation) in China. With the development of the MEMS inertia technique, the accuracy of the MEMS inertial navigation is increased steadily. Presently, the satellite communication in motion system is applied more and more widely in China, and the satellite communication in motion system with low cost is urgent desired in the market. Therefore, researches on a method for controlling a satellite communication in motion antenna servo system based on MEMS inertial navigation are meaningful.
Generally, an antenna is controlled directly based on a navigation attitude quaternion obtained via strapdown inertial navigation solving. In the Kalman filtering and integrated navigation process, if an error estimation from a state estimation is great, a large current is input into a servo system instantly to drive the servo system to instantly rotate at a large angle (which is equal to the error estimation obtained by the Kalman filtering estimation), while correcting the estimation. In this case, great electrical and mechanical shocks are brought to the antenna servo system. To avoid such shocks, it takes a lot of time to wait for the Kalman filtering to become stable, and the satellite communication in motion servo system is not restarted until the servo system can tolerate the shock brought by the error correction obtained by the Kalman filtering estimation, which is against the requirement on rapid satellite aiming of the satellite communication in motion in the market.